


Sotto un cielo bastardo (Heat-Haze Days)

by Phantom_Pain



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-08
Updated: 2014-04-08
Packaged: 2018-01-18 16:33:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 415
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1435276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Phantom_Pain/pseuds/Phantom_Pain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tutto è successo talmente in fretta.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sotto un cielo bastardo (Heat-Haze Days)

Tutto è successo talmente in fretta.

Un attimo prima stavo parlando con Tetsuo, le solite nostre discussioni accompagnate dai versi di Numero Due.

Poi ho visto una macchia nera attraversare la strada. E subito dopo una di un colore opposto seguirla senza neanche recuperare il fiato sprecato per l'urlo lanciato.

Adesso sullo sfondo monocromatico di una strada bollente ci sta un corpo che non assomiglia né a una né all'altra macchia.

È rosso.

È un ammasso di carne accartocciato e lasciato morire.

È piangente e incredulo davanti a troppo dolore.

È Tetsuo.

E io non posso fare altro che urlare il suo nome, cercando di raggiungerlo.

Ma non ci riesco.

Perché qualcosa si incrina, nel cielo trasparente di un 14 agosto bollente.

Il tempo smette di girare nel verso giusto.

E basta un battito di ciglia per essere lì dov'ero fino a cinque minuti prima, solo consapevole di ciò che accadrà di lì a poco.

 

 

Eppure, nemmeno questo basta.

Non importa conoscere il destino e il dolore. Non è sufficiente sapere cosa accadrà, perché succederà in qualche altra maniera.

Se non è un camion sono delle travi cadute da un grattacielo in costruzione.

Se non sono le travi è il corrimano di una scala che, marcio, si lascia cadere.

Se non è il corrimano è

È

È

Una lunga e crudele sequenza di _è_ che non possiede una fine. Nel cielo di un agosto sarcastico si susseguono, prendendomi in giro.

Ciononostante deve esistere il modo.

Ed è davanti all'ennesima morte che capisco.

In questa catena di orologi bloccati e girati all'indietro c'è un solo modo per salvarlo.

 

 

 

In fondo morire non è così brutto.

In fondo è solo come dormire, solo terribilmente e incredibilmente doloroso, soprattutto se hai scelto di lasciare che il tuo sonnifero sia un camion preso in pieno.

Non ho ancora perso i sensi e neanche ho chiuso gli occhi. Posso vedere come questo giorno perverso ha smesso di sfottermi, come sono riuscito a fregarlo una volta per tutti.

O almeno così credevo.

“NO, NON ANCORA!”

E stavolta non sono io ad urlarlo.

Finalmente comprendo come, nella realtà, tutto questo grottesco spettacolo non ha avuto un solo attore. I due protagonisti si sono alternati per salvarsi a vicenda per il divertimento del pubblico pagante.

Ma anche se l'ho capito non posso farci nulla.

Chiudo gli occhi, sentendo il ticchettio dell'orologio ridermi all'orecchio.

 

_Ci vediamo presto, Tetsuo._

_Stavolta lascia che sia io a salvarti._

_E di certo non per il divertimento del pubblico._

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Una brutta persona mi ha chiesto di scrivere una AoKuro basata su Heat-Haze Days. Quindi eccola qui.


End file.
